Matches
by Fuzzytop
Summary: Ayane Isuzu is now 16 years of age. After defeating Ghost Girl, she thought that things would look up for her....But she was very wrong... Her social life is not the only thing going wrong, there is also a dark force camoflouaged into her everyday life.
1. Chapter 1

Matches  
  
A year has passed since Ayane Isuzu defeated the original invader, the Ghost Girl. She still is know as somewhat of a geek in Tategami High School in Tokyo, Japan, yet she thinks maybe things will start looking up for her, but she was wrong, this is where the 16 year olds story begins...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As Ayane stared blankly at the casket of her Aunt Saemi, she tried to look as calm as possible. She looked around and saw many people wiping their tears with handkerchiefs, and sobbing loudly over the death of her dear aunt. Ayane cleaned off her glasses with the bottom of the black dress she was wearing, and turned and walked out of the cemetery. As she left the wind blew heavily, whistling as if serenading all who were mourning at the funeral.  
  
Hearing the winds beautiful melody, Ayane wiped a tear off of her cheek and walked on, wondering what she would do now, that her aunt is dead, and she had no place to live. She put her glasses back on and walked down to her favorite spot, which was a small creek near her old home. As she sat on an old stump, a man stood beside her.  
  
"Are you Ayane Isuzu?" the man said in a scratchy voice. Ayane nodded. "Since the death of your aunt, we have a new place for you to live." The man said.  
  
"Where will that be?" Ayane said letting out a deep sigh.  
  
"The new Tategami High School Boarding Program."  
  
"The high school?!?!" Ayane said as if in a state of shock.  
  
The man nodded. "You will need to be packing your things Mrs. Isuzu, you leave for your new home tomorrow."  
  
As the man walked away, Ayane thought to herself, "I practically just started living with my aunt, and now shes gone.. And now I have to live in some boarding program for my high school." As the wind blew more harshly than before, it blew away some tears that were rolling down Ayane's cheek... 


	2. Chapter 2

Matches  
  
A few days have passed since Ayane's aunts funeral took place. Ayane is now moved into room 16 of the 50 rooms in the boarding program, and school is to start the next day...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As Ayane sat at her little desk in her new little room, she was designing wallpapers on her laptop to pass time and to try to forget about her current situation. She heard a knock at her door. She saved the design and walked to the door. As she opened the door, she saw Miu Manaduru standing at the door with a bundle of flowers.  
  
"Hello Ayane.." Miu said in a sad voice. "I brought you flowers." Ayane smiled out of the corner of her mouth and took the flowers. "I am so sorry about your aunt, I'm sure you miss her." Miu said.  
  
"Actually, it hasn't bothered me..." Ayane said nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh, good." "School starts tomorrow." She said as Ayane put the flowers on a small table. "Ayane, are you sure you are ok?"  
  
"Yes Miu, I am fine, don't worry about me."  
  
"Alright Ayane, well I have to be going, enjoy the flowers." Miu said as she walked out the door.  
  
Ayane plopped on her new bed and she thought deeply.  
  
"Why do I do this? I say I don't care about things when it really tares me up inside... I do miss my aunt. I am worrying about school. I do feel depressed. Why cant I tell anybody about it?" As Ayane laid there thinking, her eyes became heavy and she fell asleep.  
  
The next day...  
  
Buzz buzz buzz! Ayane's alarm clock went off waking Ayane up in a shock. She looked at the time and it was 8:30 a.m.  
  
"Oh no!!! I'm late!!" she screamed.  
  
Ayane quickly put on her school uniform and sprinted next door to the school. As she ran through the hallway, she plowed into a few people knocking them down in the process. She reached a desk in her journalism class and sat down. Looking around, she saw many computers and cameras. She also saw some of the snobby girls laugh and gossip amongst each other. She looked at them in disgust and took out a cell phone and played with it.  
  
The principle said over the intercom, "Welcome Tategami High students! I hope you have a good fresh new year here at school! And we have a new journalism teacher, Mrs. Mihoshi Futawa. Who is also the founder of the Tategami High School Boarding Program! Have a good day students, and remember have fun!"  
  
Everyone rushed to their seats and sat down as the teacher assigned them to their computers. And as usual Ayane had a usual day of school, the popular people giggled and conversed with each other, the jocks head butted, and annoyed everyone around them, and there was Ayane, sure she talked to Miu when she felt like it, but she was alone. The last bell rang and Ayane grabbed her bag and slowly walked to room 16. 


	3. Chapter 3

Matches  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Ayane has finished her first day of school and she is walking to her room in the boarding program...  
  
Ayane stared at the ground as she walked towards room 16. She walked down the hallway and saw someone standing by her door.  
  
"Mrs. Mihoshi?? What are you doing here?" Ayane said puzzled.  
  
"Hello, Ayane. Since you are the only one without a roommate, I thought I would come by and keep you company for awhile. I mean, you must be lonely here all by yourself." Mrs. Mihoshi said.  
  
"It doesn't bother me." Ayane said opening the door and letting Mrs. Mihoshi in. "It doesn't bother me at all."  
  
"I brought you some tea." Mrs. Mihoshi said taking some cup and a pitcher of tea and putting it on Ayane's small table.  
  
Mrs. Mihoshi poured the tea and handed a cup to Ayane.  
  
"So, Ayane, what do you do while you are here alone? I mean you must get bored at times by yourself." She said.  
  
"No, I'm not bored. I, you know, watch television, work on the laptop, sometimes I work on inventions and that's basically it." Ayane said sipping the tea.  
  
"I mean, how do you do it Ayane, keep times, control gates.....Oh I mean!" Mrs. Mihoshi said with a surprised look on her face.  
  
"What did you say??" Ayane said with an also surprised look.  
  
"Oh! I said how do you keep up with all these times and dates and schedules you have to deal with everyday. Well! I am gonna have to be going! I will visit another time! And....You keep the tea, I will pick up the dishes later! Have a good evening!" Mrs. Mihoshi said as she quickly paced out the door.  
  
Ayane looked puzzled and sat down on her bed.  
  
"I wonder what Mrs. Mihoshi meant by gate, did she just accidentally say it instead of date? I don't understand. Does she know about me and my gate powers? I mean the gate is a mysterious power where you control certain elements of power. But the gates can also be so overwhelming. And mostly, how does she know I have gate powers? It could be a mistake, but I have my suspicions. Maybe I should do some more research on her." Ayane thought to herself as she laid down on her small bed and fell asleep. 


End file.
